Different Worlds
by EternalXHaruka
Summary: -EDITED- Two childhood friends have been parted for almost 9 years, then they saw each other again in the very most unlikely places both having new identities. One trying to forget but cannot, One forgot but is trying to remember. AxC KxL SxS First Fic ever!
1. Prologue

**-EDITED VER-**

**_A/N_:** This is my very first fic ever…Hope you like it...sorry I suck the summaries...hehehe….XD

**I do not own GS/GSD**

* * *

**Past**

9 years ago…

In a park, two 9 year old kids were playing swing together, one was a blonde with 2 pigtails and has golden brown eyes and a blue haired boy with emerald green eyes, they were chatting about the new game they played on the arcade. About half an hour passed until they decided to go home.

"Well see'ya tomorrow" said the blonde girl named Cagalli.

"O.K see'ya" replied the blue haired boy named Athrun.

Then they parted.

The blonde girl was skipping happily towards her house when suddenly a black haired man at his mid 20's walked in front of her. The little girl stopped, her happy features went to a cautious one, but still she acted naturally and started walking pass the man.

"Excuse me" Cagalli bowed slightly as she walked pass the man.

When she was not so far from where the man stood, she felt someone grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her back. She started to force herself out from the man's grasps then started shouting, knowing that someone might come, but no one seems to hear her. The man took a handkerchief from his pocket and cupped Cagalli's face, and in just a matter of minutes the wild and shouting girl slowly stopped and fell back, the man quickly held her and carried her walking away from the scene, like nothing happened.

_The next day…_

Athrun was walking to Cagalli's house to fetch her, like he always does. When he was near her house he noticed a crowded place on the right side of the road. Curious to see what happened, he went there to check. There were many people surrounding the place so he wasn't able to see what was there.

"Who could have done such a thing?"

"To a child, a mere child!" the other woman said. That got Athrun's attention, he forced his way through the crowd of reporters and bypassers. When he got to the front he can no longer move, his heart was pounding like crazy and his hands were trembling noticeably, someone was screaming on his mind which made his head ache. It was like a living nightmare.

In front of him there lies a person, he can't really figure it out because the person's whole body was burned real bad. The body was a completely unrecognizable mound of charred flesh, even the clothes and the skin was all black and the air smelled rancid due to the severe burns. But it was definitely a child maybe not younger than him. The sight before him really made him sick and dizzy. He was about to collapse when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What's a boy doing here?" a man with a uniform that of a policeman said loudly "Don't you people know how to take care of a child? What if he was to have trauma?" The people started to confront a shocked Athrun.

"Dear, are you alright?" a woman said gently holding his shoulder

"Forget what you saw O.K? It's just a bad dream, and you have to wake up soon because you have school" another woman said giving him a warm smile.

"Child, where's your house?" the policeman asked gently "I think you need some rest."

"But I still have to fetch my friend" Athrun said weakly "We need to go to school"

"I'll just tell your friend and teacher that you went home O.K"

Athrun said nothing, he knew they were just words to get him to tell his address, but Athrun was too shaken to protest. He let the policeman take his hand and guided him to the police car. When he got home the police told everything to his caretaker, she quickly placed Athrun comfortably on his bed while the caretaker talked to the policeman.

The blue haired boy tried to forget the image he just saw and closed his eyes, but instead of it going away, it made itself clearer like he was looking at it again. So he quickly rose from his bed and went to the door of his room and pressed his ear on the wood. He tried to comprehend the sounds he heard beyond the door, on what the policeman and his caretaker were talking about, but to no success he can't hear a word.

He sat at the front of his bed and opened the television to take away the scene that was playing on his head. He changed the channel looking for a good show to watch when he suddenly stops at a channel where he saw a familiar place. The place where he was earlier. Instead of changing it he raised the volume so he could hear it clearly, the body that he saw earlier was now covered with a white cloth and is being placed inside the ambulance, there were so many police roaming around the place. On the bottom part of the screen there wrote "_**Identification of the brutally murdered child still not confirmed**_" after watching it for sometime, the screen suddenly went to another scene. A house, a house he knew so well. Then his eyes widened. He saw on the bottom part of the screen "_**The unfortunate couple of the Hibiki family murdered, daughter missing, confirming if the murdered child was the daughter of the couple."**_

Now its like hell for Athrun. Tears were now streaming down his face.

"No…" is the only word that escaped from his lips. Minutes have passed and Athrun was still crying. Then he heard a reporter on the screen talk again.

"We have now the confirmation of the murdered people" the woman pressed something on her right ear "The people murdered was indeed the Hibiki family, Mr. Rey and Mrs. Cleofa Hibiki

and daughter…

Athrun was now mentally screaming.

_Cagalli Hibiki_"

_**Present Day.. (9 years have passed)**_

In a dark room, a blue haired guy suddenly jolted up from his bed, his breathing was hard and his face was sweating. He clutched his hands on the bed sheets and sighed calming himself down. He tossed the bed sheets on the other side and placed his legs on the corner of the bed, both his hand on his side.

"Why did I remembered that?" he whispered to himself then closed his eyes. He saw a person's body lying in a corner and was badly burned. He quickly opened his eyes and covered his mouth like he was going to throw up.

"Excuse me sir, are you awake?" a voice suddenly said. He stood up immediately and went to a small screen (I don't know what it's called) that hung on the wall not far from his bed. He pressed one of the buttons, but the screen stayed blank.

"Yes, What is it?" he said

"I was reminding you of your meeting with the Council today" she said "You asked me to remind it to you."

"Yes, thank you" then he left the small screen and went to the shower room.

He was taking his time on the shower room. Hoping to wash the bad dream he just had. And the words that was playing over and over on his head…

_And the daughter…._

_Cagalli Hibiki…_

* * *

HeHeHe…all who read Pls review….

I hope there's no flames…Im just a beginner….

If there's something you can suggest to make this story more lively.. I am very happy to accept…

Thanks'ya all!


	2. Chapter 1

**-EDITED VER-**

**A/N**: Hehehe…sorry for the late update…Chapter 1 UP!

Thanks a lot for the past reviews….

* * *

In a quiet room inside an apartment, there were five men waiting patiently for someone. Four of them were wearing similar black clothes, and the last one was wearing a light blue coat and a gold pin on the right side of his chest to mark his importance.

Then the door opened, there entered a brunette boy wearing casual clothes and dark glasses covering his eyes, and beside him, a blonde girl wearing a red T-Shirt and dark green cargo pants. Her hair was tied up and being held by a brown cap, her eyes were covered with dark shades, too. They both walked inside the room, the brunette closed the door behind him, and then the girl speaks.

"Well, what's the business here? We don't have all day." The girl impatiently demanded.

The four men were surprised by the blonde's words, but the man with a blue coat seemed to smile.

"You haven't changed a bit." The man said.

"What is it you want? You're wasting my time" the blonde said.

The man smiled even wider." Then I won't be wasting your time anymore." one of the men handed her a brown envelope. "This will be your next assignment"

The blonde took the envelope then immediately opened it and took the contents inside. She read it and placed it back in the envelope."Another assignment?" She asked, looking straight at the man through her glasses.

"Yes, I think you're perfect for this." The man smiled "You are our greatest creation, it would be impossible for you not to succeed"

"Shut up!" The blonde shouted clenching her fists. The man stood up and walks pass the blonde and her brunette companion.

"If you don't leave me alone, you'll be my next target." She whispered only for the man to hear, he only smiled and walked out of the room with the others leaving the two alone.

After a long silence.

The blonde suddenly stretched her hands in the air, walked to the nearest table and placed the envelope above it.

"Well, I seem to have another assignment." she said placing both her hands on her hips. The brunette went to the table where the envelope was and took the contents out of it. He scanned every paper there and after he was done, he sighed and took of his glasses revealing his violet eyes and placed it on the table, then shifted his eyes on the blonde.

"This might be tough for you" He said, his voice full of concern. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, Don't worry, it's just a little trip there, then finish the business" she said confidently "I might even bring home a souvenir."

"This isn't like your other assignments; you might bump into a situation even you can't handle..."

"Dude, you're over reacting, they're just Coordinators…." She said but was cut off.

"Well this guy isn't just a Coordinator; He's the leader of the Coordinators. The Chairman of PLANTS"

"So?" she responded raising an eyebrow.

"Don't make this sound easy, coz its not" The brunette said getting a little frustrated with their conversation. "I've heard so many assassination attempts on the chairman and from what I've heard so far, no one was able to get near him"

"You're being naïve, it's like you don't trust me." The blonde frowned.

"It's not like that….." He pulled the girl into a hug "It's just that I don't trust Fate, that's all"

"But isn't it fate that led me to you?" The blonde smiled and closed her eyes. The comfort and the hug he gave her made her feel like she was secured and at peace. The brunette smiled at what he has heard. After a while the blonde pushed away slowly from the brunette.

"Why don't we go home?" The blonde smiled softly. He nodded slowly in agreement and placed the envelope on his left hand, took his glasses from the table and went out of the room with the blonde.

* * *

"_Let's go to the arcade again, O.K" a silhouette of a young boy said extending his hand to someone. A girl with pigtails nodded then waved her hand._

"_Bye Bye" The girl said, and then ran away._

_The girl skipped happily to her house when she reached it she opened the front door and saw two silhouettes sitting on the dining chairs._

"_Mommy, Daddy!" the girl said, ran to the dining table and sat on a vacant seat. _

"_How was the arcade, dear?" The woman asked._

_The girl nodded "It was great!" she replied happily._

"_Then we should talk about it later, right now we should eat first" The man said._

_The girl nodded happily._

Then the vision changed into another scene…

"_What happened?!" A man who just entered a dark room asked worriedly._

"_Sir, the pressure inside is getting higher by the minute." A man who was in front of a computer said "If this keeps up her nerves might not function anymore!"_

"_Her pulse is getting slower!" one said._

_The tension in the room increased._

"_The pressure reached critical level!"_

"_Nerves are not responding!"_

"_Increase the electric waves!"_

"_Her brain cells might get damage!"_

"_I don't care! Increase it now!"_

"_Increasing electric waves"_

"_That's too much!"_

"_Brain cells are dead!"_"…_!"_

"_No…." a man said softly while placing his hand on the cylindrical glass tube and looked at the person inside it (A/N she's floating because of the green liquid inside it) who has several wires attached all over her body and an oxygen mask covering the lower part of her face, she was curled hugging her knees._

"_No..!" He clutched his fists "This can't happen!" he shouted banging his closed fists on the glass. He turned around leaving his sight from the girl and looked at the people behind him._

"_Give her the stimulants!" ordered the man._"_We can't do that! It's too strong, she might not have a chance on living." a woman said._

"_She's a human being too!" said another._

"_If this is the only way, I don't care!" he shouted angrily, but none of them moved. "If you don't want to do it then I will"_

_He walked to a small cabinet took a small cylindrical glass tube with red liquid inside and thrust it to one of the cords that is connected to the girl inside the large glass. The liquid inside the large glass tube suddenly went red, and then one of the computers started to make a faint beeping sound._

"_Her heart rate is increasing"_

"_Brain cells are now functioning"_

_Everyone sighed in relief letting the tension flow away, when suddenly…_

"_Something's wrong…" someone said scanning his monitor "The drugs are too strong, her body can't stand it's effects."_

_Everyone's chatter died._

"_She won't last long" Everyone looked at the cylindrical glass._

_Then suddenly the girl inside shot her eyes widely open, she parted her lips shakily then…_

_She screamed…. _

* * *

Cagalli shot her eyes open; slightly shivering she reached her bag, took a bottle of water and drank it.

When she's done, she put the cap back and placed it inside her bag again. She laid her head back on the cushion and looked outside the small window of the space shuttle observing the stars and the endless dark sky.

"_What a strange dream..."_ she thought, still absorbing the shock from her dream.

"Please fasten your seatbelts for landing" a voice on the speaker said. When the shuttle has stopped, the passengers started to depart from the shuttle, the blonde girl went out of the shuttle still thinking of her strange dream and floated to a room where they would be inspected. When she was done, she then went out of the room and stepped into the Coordinator's territory, PLANTS. She only took a few steps from the exit of the station when two people blocked her way, one, a girl, with blonde hair wearing a long baby blue satin dress that reached below her knee's, the other one a boy about 19, has shoulder length orange hair and is wearing a black T-shirt under a red coat and jeans._ B_oth are wearing shades concealing their eyes.

"Hey!" the blonde stated. "You're blocking my way!"

"Tsk..Tsk..Tsk, you're late Missy." said the orange haired guy, waving his index finger in the air.

"Yeah, it's not right for a girl to be late." said the girl twirling around and playing with her dress.

Surely they were not talking to her. "Sorry. You got the wrong person." Cagalli started to walk again.

"We're here to fetch you, Ms. Cagalli " The guy said, making her stop on her tracks. No one. No one knew what her name was except for Kira. Knowing that he got her attention he showed her a folder and handed it to the blonde. She took it and read its first page.

"This is not happening…"Cagalli grunted.

"He sent us to help you succeed on your mission."

"What, he doesn't trust my skills now?"

"Don't say that. It's just that, as you have heard, our target is one of the most powerful people living today so he thought you might need help. By the way, my name's Heine Westenfluss" he introduced, placing his hands on his chest before bowing his head like a gentleman. "But Heine will be fine, and of course my comrade Stellar Louissier" Stellar whom was beside him bowed and curtsied like a lady.

"Well, I don't need it" she said returning the folder and walking away. But was stopped when the blonde girl stood in front of her, held her hand and raised it on eye level.

"I'm hoping we could get along on this mission, and be more like best friends" she said cheerfully.

The blonde girl was shocked on what she has heard, but even more shocked because of her smile. "Uhh…."

Stellar let go of Cagalli's hands and stood straight, her bright smile at its fullest. "My names Stellar Louissier. And I have a request." She suddenly bowed her head. "Please be my friend!"

"This has got to be a joke."Cagalli thought. She looked at the orange haired person who was beside them watching with an amused grin. "Uhh… Sure. Um, nice to meet you."

Stellar shot her head up revealing the joyous state she was in. "Really?! Yay!" She took both of Cagalli's hands and squeezed them. "Heine! I made another friend!"

"Don't be fooled by her childishness, she's one of our elite Extended MS pilot" the guy said as he now made his way from his spot and stood beside Cagalli. The girl's eyes widened. This person can smile like that even though she's an Extended?

"An Extended?! A Mobile Suit pilot?! Why'd you bring her here? We aren't going to use Mobile Suits, are we?"

The orange haired guy laughed, then slowly placed his index finger infront of his mouth. "Shhh… You're not thinking of attacking him without any armor, do you?"

When the girl didn't respond, the guy laughed even louder "You won't be able to lay a strand of hair on Zaft's military headquarters with or without any Mobile suit, what made you think on even laying a hand on the Chairman without it."

The girl's eyebrows twitched. The guy saw it, then stopped and cleared his throat."What I mean is if it is that easy to sneak in the Zaft military HQ, we should've done it a long time ago, but as what I've said a while ago, it would be hard to get pass the HQ with or without mobile suits. That's why they send you to do the job and us to cover you up using our armors."

"Is it really that tight?" Cagalli asked. Heine nodded, there was silence for a while.

"My names Cagalli" The blonde nodded slightly. "Cagalli Yula Athha"

"Athha, huh" Heine smirked.

"Stellar is hungry" said Stellar while pulling Cagalli's hand like a child to a mother "There's a hotdog stand outside the building, let's eat there and celebrate!"

Cagalli smiled at this, even though the girl is an Extended she can still smile like that, and that smile made Cagalli feel comfortable. Heine who is watching at the two followed them from behind.

The next morning, a blonde haired girl whom is on the bed opened her eyes, briefly rubbing them before shifting her head to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was already 6:14 in the morning.

She quickly got out of bed, took some clothes inside her bag and went to the bathroom to change. After some time she got out wearing a dark green cargo pants and red T-shirt, then she went to her bed taking a pair of shoes from her luggage and dropping them to the floor. She was tying the last string on her shoes when suddenly the door burst open.

"Good morning Cagalli!" a cheerful Stellar ran inside the room and hugged the blonde. Cagalli was surprised but then gave Stellar a gentle pat on the head.

"Uhh…Good morning too…" she said gently.

"Hey, let's eat breakfast." Stellar said as she tugged on Cagalli's arm and pulled her out of the room.

**In the Kitchen**

Cagalli was being pulled by Stellar down the stairs and into the kitchen. They were greeted by Heine who was already seated on the dining table. Stellar let go of Cagalli's arm and went to Heine's side.

"Good morning, Heine." she greeted while taking a seat beside him.

"Good morning, Stellar. I see you had a good night sleep" The orange haired guy said. Then he looked at Cagalli who was standing on the entrance of the kitchen and gave her a smile.

"Good morning to you too, have a seat, you don't want Stellar to eat your food, right?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes "What are we going to do about the mission?" she said with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"We'll talk after breakfast, Ok?" Heine said calmly. Cagalli sighed, there's no point on arguing in the morning so she just sat on a chair on the opposite side of the two and started to eat her sandwich.

"Heine, let's go to the shop I told you about" Stellar said excitedly.

"Ok, Ok but after breakfast" Heine answered.

Cagalli watched them suspiciously from her spot "Is this some kind of a joke that guy is playing on me?" She thought looking from Stellar, then Heine.

"Heine Westenfluss, age nineteen, blood type AB, birth date unknown, extensibly trained in long range combat, certified hacker, has superior mobile suit piloting skills, race Coordinator…" Why did they send a Coordinator with her? Then her eyes shifted from Heine to Stellar.

"Stellar Louisser, age sixteen, blood type unknown, birth date unknown, is highly trained in melee and stealth combat, race Extended" She said mentally while taking a bite from her sandwich.

"This two as written in their profile's are capable of handling a mobile suit to its highest extent" She looked at them as they talk carefree like father to its daughter. "Impossible" that one was aloud.

"What's impossible Miss Cagalli?"Heine asked.

"Well the fact that you two would accompany me on this mission, that's all.." Cagalli answered without hesitation then took a sip of her orange juice.

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk…, already jumping into conclusions aren't we?" Heine said while waving his index finger in front of him "How can we work together as together if you're already like that?"

The blonde suddenly stood up "Who asked for our help anyway?! I can finish this job without any delay." she started to leave the room. Heine only took a sip of his coffee.

"Cagalli!" Stellar suddenly called her "You can't leave the kitchen until you're finish eating!"

"I'm already full!" She was about to leave the room when she suddenly felt someone tugged on her arm and pulled her back.

"Even so, you can't waste you're food and besides we're going to have a very long day ahead of us, so you have to be extra full." Stellar said as she continued to drag the blonde back to her seat.

Heine smiled at the sight of them.

* * *

The Park was crowded given it was a weekend. The grassy areas were covered with families having picnics, children's playing and some people who are only passing some time. Everything was peaceful except for a blonde who's having a heated battle with her phone beside the fountain on the park's center.

"Damn you phone! Of all the times you don't have a signal, why now?!" Cagalli heavily punched at the keys then pressing send it was her nth time but still met the same failure. Giving up, the blonde angrily shoved her phone on her pocket and scanned her surroundings in search for her two other companions.

"Why do I have to come?" she asked herself, then heard someone call her name.

A girl with blonde hair was running towards her. "Cagalli!" Stellar said "Heine and I found something you will like!" She took Cagalli's arm and dragged her to a crowded place far from where she was standing. There she saw Heine leaning on a silver convertible on the sideway.

They went closer to him. "Heine, we're here!" the blonde said smiling.

"Good, then let's get a move on." He said opening the door of the passenger seat.

Cagalli, who has no idea where they are going asked "Where are we going?"

Heine smiled and looked at her "To one of the most secured place here in Plants... The Zaft main headquarters"

Cagalli smiled.

* * *

All who read pls review…..

Sorry for the late update, coz there's so many things to do at school; I don't even have time to eat!

Well, I think ill be updating again by the end of March or so….

And for all, Please read my next fic _"Another Short Story", _I'll be posting it on March, It's a one chapter fic only.

Anyway, Thanks again for the past reviews! I appreciate it….


	3. Chapter 2

**-EDITED VER-**

**A/N: **Hello again guysss...!So Very sorry for the late update something went wrong here in my world...weheheheheh...hard to explain...anywayzzz here's the next chap sorry but there will be no AthrunXCagalli scene here but maybe the next...Thanks for supporting this fic...!

Chapter 2 up! Whoo! Midterms has started! For those who are reading this, I apologize in advance because my grammar is really getting crappy these days (I really don't know why T.T). Anyways, It might get a little confusing here but, don't worry its part of the excitement! (I think '=.=)

It has romance,,,But for the meantime please be patient I'm still thinking of a way on how that can be entered in this story. But if anyone has some idea's please tell me,,, it might give this story (and the author) some improvements…

PLZ Review!

**I Dont own GSD or GS...**(but im still hoping...jowk...)

* * *

_The chirping of the birds outside his window woke him, 'It's already morning' he thought, but he didn't open his eyes, he just continued to lie on is bed pretending to be asleep, while listening to the chirping of the bird;, It soothes him, his stressed body seems like having a therapy, but everything has it's limitations. His peaceful mind was suddenly interrupted by a small knock on the door._

"_Ms Clyne has arrived…"_

"…Chairman Zala, we have arrived…." The driver said. Athrun slowly opened his eyes, and as he did, multiple buildings and cars came into his view.

"Ok, Thank you" Athrun answered as he continue to gaze outside his window. Moments later his car stopped in front of a two-storey building where green coated soldiers stood at the entrance. One of them opened the car's door then saluted. Athrun got out and was greeted by three other decorated men in their mid-30's. They were wearing a violet trench coat with the ZAFT insignia on the left side of the collar. One of them gestured to shake hands. Athrun took it.

"Welcome to Plants Headquarters, Chairman Zala"

"Thank you Mr. Kawashima" Athrun smiled formally.

"Now should we go inside so you could have a little rest?" The man named Kawashima pointed his hand towards the entrance of the building signaling to the chairman to enter.

"No, Thank you. I'd rather have a tour around the base if you don't mind." Athrun said as he scanned the area around him. The man agreed immediately and ordered one of the soldiers to bring them a car, but was stopped by Athrun saying that it would be better if they walked so he can have a good look at the area, the men agreed immediately and so they started their tour with the nearest base.

**Outside the base**

A silver convertible was parked outside the base and there were two persons standing beside it. One of them is holding binoculars positioned in front of her eyes and the other just looked at the field with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Why is it so peaceful in there? Is this really their HQ?" Cagalli asked lowering the binoculars and looked at the person beside her.

"Maybe there's some VIP there" Heine answered not averting his eyes, regaining his posture he walked to the driver's seat, opened the door and went in.

"We better get going." he said as he started the engine.

"What?!" The blonde exclaimed clearly annoyed "Why? I mean were already here, right?"

"I think you still need to do some thinking here, Ms. Cagalli" Heine said smiling, making Cagalli irritated "Do you know what kind of mine we'll be stepping here?"

"What are you talking about? For what I know the plan is to take a couple of mobile suits, some other weaponry, destroy a portion of the HQ to create havoc, and then were out. What "mine" are you saying?"

Heine sighed. "What I mean is it's dangerous to infiltrate their facility at this time, if we did that we'll be stepping right into a trap. Because, as I have said earlier, there might be a VIP inside, meaning they might be doubling their security. We'll just do this another time."

"What if there's not?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if there's a VIP there, then they might be focusing their security on that person and the vicinity he's in, so that leaves the other places light, I suggest that we first confirm where he is and avoid those place and if all goes well we might be able to dodge direct combat"

Heine kept quiet for a while then after some moments went out of the car and faced the blond girl. "What if you're wrong? Would you still take the chances?"

"Of course" Cagalli answered sternly, her eyes not leaving Heine's "As long as it would make this job finish faster". Silence falls between the two only the sound of the waves of the ocean near their place and the ruffling of the leaves can be heard.

Heine grinned "Then lead the way."

**Inside The Base**

There were two soldiers walking down the hallway somewhere near the main control room, both were armed with a rifle hanging on their shoulders. As they turned into a corner, both of them stopped in their tracks to see a blonde girl turning and humming on the middle of the hallway.

"Who are you?!" They were about to point their guns but before they did the girl was already inches away from them and with just a blink of an eye, blood stained the metallic floor. The girl just looked at their lifeless bodies with disapproving eyes.

"Pathetic…." She said barely a whisper. Suddenly sounds of footsteps can be heard nearing the place where the blond stood.

"Tsk… Stellar I told you not to make a mess here." a man wearing a green ZAFT military uniform came visible behind her.

The girl's expression changed immediately as she twirled around and ran to where the voice came "Heine!" Stellar then hugged Heine while he patted her head. "It's not my fault! They suddenly raised their weapons at me" The blonde playfully pouted at her comrade.

"It can't be helped then…" Heine said, then gently pulled Stellar away from him. "Let's get a move on, Shall we?" The blonde nodded then ran at the opposite direction. Heine watched Stellar's figure disappear before shifting his eyes at the ceiling where two video cam's hanged.

"How troublesome…."he whispered as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets and calmly walked at the direction from where Stellar ran leaving two bloodied bodies lying on the floor.

"_You will be perfect, perfect from them all!"_

"As you can see, gentlemen, the equipments being used for the construction of these newly designed mobile suits are highly advance than those we formerly use besides having equipped with the N-Jammer Canceller, their armour's are directly made from ORB. As you have heard, they are made from the strongest alloys we could get our hands on, and we have already tested them with every weapons we've got, I have to say that it's clearly indestructible." A man with light brown hair and eyes and is wearing a t-shirt with green jogging pants said, as he looked at one of the machines he is proudly talking about. The others just studied the machines in awe.

"It's not that I'm bragging, but this thingy here can wipe out the whole Scandinavian nation in just one go." He then looked at his right were a man with blue shoulder length hair stood, his emerald colored eyes focused on the machine in front of him.

"So what do you think of this new mobile suit, Chairman Zala?"

Athrun formed a thinking expression, and then he shifted his position facing the man who asked him.

"It's beautiful" he said " From its appearance to its features" The man facing him smiled, being contented in having a comment from the most powerful person in PLANTS elevated his pride for himself and for his inventions.

"Tell me sir, are you proud of your inventions?" Athrun suddenly asked.

"Yes sir! Very much, especially now that you have seen them." The man was beaming with pride, it clearly shows on his expression.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it will improve our defense system…" The man was getting confused.

"Is that so?" Athrun then looked at the machines again "What features does this machine have that can improve PLANTS defense system?"

"Well, their main cannon can be used to…"

"Let me ask you something, what can a gun do if it was fired?"

"…..it will take someone's life…."

"So you're saying we need to kill?"

"No sir"

"Didn't I say to do something to improve the defense system of PLANTS?"

"Yes sir"

"Then explain to me, how can these destructive weapons help our nation?"

"We can use it when something bad happens, like a nation planning to start a war or…"

"The only one who's showing eagerness to start a war is you." The people around them became uncomfortable because of the tension the chairman is giving. Athrun walked past the man, the others followed him leaving the brown haired man behind, his head lowered.

Meanwhile...

"It seems that the VIP is the Chairman" Cagalli said as her hands flew above the keyboard. Her eyes focused on the monitor. She continued to engage herself in the computer in front of her when suddenly a rough '_BEEP_' was heard. Cagalli stopped and took a small device out of her pocket "Yeah…?"

"How's it going?"A rough and mechanic voice came out of the device.

"Well, it seems that it really is the chairman and he's currently at base H-108 right now." Cagalli replied as she looked at the monitor.

An audible whistle came out of the device. "Wow…"

"Listen, the profile I found here said that a prototype suit was being constructed here and as I have read it has something interesting installed in it, and I bet that it can really help us in our task."

"If it caught your attention then it really is something interesting."

"Meet me at base number G-017, you can back me up if something happens. That suit is our target."

"Understood…" Then the line went dead.

A small smile formed on Cagalli's lips "This is just too easy."The blonde stood up from her chair and went out of the room walking past bodies lying on the floor.

The alerting sound of a warning siren can be heard throughout the whole base, while the sound is still on, a voice went along with it._ "Attention soldiers, there are unknown personnel inside the base, I repeat, there are unknown personnel inside the base. We have already found traces of intrusion at base A-001. Please be on your highest alert."_ then the voice stopped but the siren continued.

"How can this happen?" A blonde haired man and is one of the people wearing a violet trench coat yelled at a soldier in front of him, the soldier was clearly out of words. "Of all the times you have to screw up, why now? Don't you know that the Chairman is here?!"

"Please stop, Mr Amazawa, losing your patience here won't get you anywhere." Mr Kawashima said while placing his hand above the man's shoulder trying calm him down before facing the soldier. "Take the chairman to a safe place, we don't want any casualties to happen." The soldier saluted and signaled his other comrades behind to follow him.

"I deeply apologize for what you have just seen Chairman Zala, and for what is currently happening" Mr Ayuzawa bowed his head infront of Athrun.

"Don't be so frustrated, this is not something that can't happen here" Athrun said as he looked at the soldiers gathering around him.

"Chairman Zala, this way please." A green coated soldier said, leading them a door. Athrun followed.

"_I wonder who infiltrated here? Well, guess I'll know soon enough, It's not like they can get away without any casualties…"_

**Inside Base F-106**

Soldiers wearing different uniforms and stations are running from one place to another, some are shouting words to one another their voice clearly guided with frustration and nervousness.

"Heine, can you hear me?" Cagalli said, while holding her cellphone next to her ear.

"Loud and clear, Miss" a voice from the cellphone said. "Where are you?"

"Inside base F-106, seems like they closed all the entrance and exits." Cagalli tilted her head to take a peek through the door where she is currently hiding. Her brows suddenly furrowed.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know! I'll think of something. By the way, what happened to Stellar?"

"Well the last time I heard from her she was currently hiding at one of the bases."

"Wha…" A sudden shake on the surroundings stopped Cagalli from responding. Audible gasps can be heard outside the room, and then the quake stopped. People started asking questions about it. The gasps were replaced by buzzing noises as people began to whisper about the sudden quake.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's an earthquake."

"There can't possibly be an earthquake occurring here at PLANTS.."

"Then.."

A loud explosion was heard not only inside but outside the base, where a thick grey smoke formed and floated in the air, then another explosion was heard then followed by another.

"What the hell was that?" The blonde stood up from where she was sitting, her cellphone still on her ear.

"Uh-oh… Cagalli, you better get out of there as soon as possible if you still want to finish this mission."

"Heine?"

"It seems that Stellar's the one making that explosion. I have a hunch she's piloting one of the new suits. She may not look like it but, when she's inside a mobile suit she goes berserk and destroys everything she sees, you might see hell itself." I seems that Heine's not joking.

"How can you be so sure that she's the one doing that?"

"Oh trust me… I'm very sure of it, now get out of there this second! That base might be her next target."

"What about Stellar?"

"Stellar's probably at the base where they store the Mobile Suits, that's probably the safest place for now."

"Roger."

"I'll meet you there, good luck." then the line went dead.

"The only place where they store the mobile suits are at Base G-017, maybe I can still continue this mission" Cagalli said to herself as she loaded her gun then went out of the room. The blonde ran at the opposite direction where people are running at, ignoring the warnings being thrown at her by the fleeing soldiers.

Then she saw a metallic door with an exit sign not too far from her. She swiped a card to the security identification monitor and waited for the doors to open but instead sirens started wailing. _"Damn! They found out!"_ She thought to herself. She turned around and started running but then she heard footsteps heading her way. And in less than a minute she was already surrounded by multiple soldiers their guns pointed at her.

"Drop your weapon, you're already surrounded." One of them demanded.

Before Cagalli started to think of what to do, an explosion happened behind the door, the force of it caused the other soldiers that surrounded Cagalli to lose their balance. The blonde took this chance to escape and took a sharp turn at the nearest corner.

Cagalli's running for her life now "...where the heck is that place?!" She mentally screamed to herself but quickly shoved it off, she'll worry about that later, first she needs to save herself. She quickly turned around a corner only to be faced with 3 armed men wearing green jackets.

Then one soldier forcibly ask her Identification number, she was speechless and that made the soldiers suspicious. One of them said to confine her first. They were about to walk towards her when a loud explosion was heard not far from her. She took this chance to escape from the men in front, she quickly took one of the soldiers weapon and open fired among the others. They can't know what she looks like, that no one should know she exist except Kira and her so called 'creator'.

Of course Heine is temporarily exempted; she planned on killing him after the job was done. "If I ever come out here alive..."

And then Stellar… Stellar is on a different story. If it was anything, Cagalli wanted to take the girl with her when she's done. Someone like Stellar is not suited in this kind of work. "I really hope she is alright…"

She ran towards where the explosion was heard, there's no way that explosion was caused by a bomb or the like, it was definitely a mobile suit's doing, meaning her chance of fleeing from that place is increasing. She quickened her pace and saw a large metallic door slightly opened and there seemed to be grey like smoke coming out through the small opening, she looked through the small opening without moving.

Thick smoke covered the whole place. The blonde quietly entered the room but still very high on alert. She scanned the whole place seeing if what she was looking for is there and saw a silhouette of what she was searching. She moved towards the figure but then stopped on her tracks when she heard something. 'Click', before she knew it she felt something hard touch the back of her head. _"This is not good"_

"State your Identification Number and what department you belong to." The person behind her demanded still holding firmly on the gun that is raised behind her. Not to mention loaded. Cagalli started to think hard of a way to make the man trust her or at least lower his gun from her.

"Answer me NOW!" the man ordered.

A drop of cold sweat started rolling down Cagalli's forehead. If she told him she's from the medical department searching for injured people, he'll definitely be suspicious of her, why would a person from the medical department wear the green suit of the ZAFT military, and more importantly why is she holding a gun and not a first aid kit? For self defense? No, what if he asked more, what if she can't answer correctly? She needs to think fast or she might as well die with a bullet stuck on her freaking head, she suddenly felt her mind was going to explode from the never ending conclusions she might end up, and things wouldn't turn out like this if only she never suggested this plan! _What now?!_

Then she thought of her last and final option. Face this soldier head on_. _"Please let this be right" she thought and took a deep breath then….

* * *

At the same time, a brown haired boy stepped out of the spaceport just on the other side of the base.

He drew out a long sigh "I'm back here… AGAIN…"

* * *

Thanks for reading!Sorrrrryyyyyy if it's too short...

Everyone PlZZZZZ review...

Unfortunately I won't be updating until the reviews turn around 25...

Sorry but it's a stupid bet me and my sister made….

hehehehehehe...

until then...!


	4. Chapter 3

**-EDITED VER-**

**A/N: I do not own GS/GSD  
**

* * *

Inside a wide room where the rays of the sun are illuminated by the colorful glasses plastered on the sides of the room, a brunette is sitting in the middle where a cream colored sofa is placed, his face stern despite his age and his purple eyes reflect the anxiousness he is feeling. Then the big wooden door of the room opened and a man with brown hair falling below his shoulders and is wearing purple attire that adds to the feeling of authority the man emits as he walked inside the room. The brunette stood up acknowledging his presence and watched the man walk in front of him. Both stood there while looking through each other's eyes. The man sighed heavily.

"I guess you have already heard of the matter at hand."

"Only a little."

"Sit down." The man said as the boy in front of him obeyed. The man too took his seat opposite of the boy and raised his hand dismissing the people who came in with him.

"I heard you found her?"The boy started as soon as the doors of the room closed his eyes glued to the man in question.

"That is correct sightings of her have been located specifically in one of ORB territories."

"Where is she?"

The man sighed again. "Please be patient about this, as much as we want too..."

"Where is she?!" The boy nearly screamed as he slammed both his hands on the coffee table that separates him from the person in front, his eyes clearly reflects determination. The man closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose sighing in defeat then focused on the violet eyes in front of him.

"As of now we are still trying to find her whereabouts so we still don't know her exact location is." The man started. The boy sat back on his seat "But the reports given to me yesterday came from one of the companies owned by the EA government, she was spotted there by our men several times already since her little escapade here on ORB and we still... Wait a minute!" The man stood his eyes looked at the back of the boy who was already heading to the door, the large Victorian style frames opened after the boy got to it and closed. The man stood still on his place his eyes never leaving the door.

"Don't do anything foolish boy." He said almost inaudibly.

"_She was spotted there by our men several times already since her little escapade in ORB."_

"So it is true." The brunette thought as he hurriedly walked through the hallways, as he passed maids and workers stopped their current task and lowered their heads.

"_Hey have you heard what happened to the headquarters?" A soldier at his mid 20 said._

"You're alive and well."

_"Yeah tragic isn't it, more than 30 people died in that incident" another soldier answered._

"But what are you doing?"

"_Yeah, but guess what, I happen to pass by the meeting room earlier and they already released the picture of the culprit and boy was I surprised to hear only one name!"_

"I'll find you."

"_What only one? Hah!...I'm guessing it's those damn coordinators trying to steal blueprints from a pacifist country."_

"Even if it takes me forever."

"_I guess so but they didn't brought up the coordinators. Aren't they currently mourning for the death of their Chairman so it's very unlikely."_

"Even if it means renouncing my name."

"_Yeah, you're right. Hey you did hear the name right? Who is it? Maybe we can find him and turn him in. We might get promoted or something"_

"Even if it means throwing who I am."

"_Huh?! In your dreams man! That person single handedly infiltrated and not to mention nearly destroyed half of HQ!"_

"I'll find you"

"_Oh come on! Just spit it out!"_

"I'll definitely find you"

"_Cagalli__"_

Wait for me.


	5. Chapter 4

**-EDITED VER-**

**A/N: I do Not own GS/GSD  
**

* * *

Thick smoke is the only thing that can be seen surrounding the whole area. Cagalli, her hands in front of her as if trying to protect herself glanced at where the sudden explosion occurred, but the only thing that comes into view was the grey smoke that doesn't seem to fade. Then she thought of checking herself to see if there are any injuries present in her body. She sighed. Even though the explosion could send her flying at any direction, she remained in her spot where she was supposed to face her captor head on.

_Wait_. Where was her captor?

She scanned the area to see if he was still there, as she scanned her area she saw two red glowing eyes that seem to move from side to side looking for something. She felt her pulse quicken. The red eyes were now starring right at her. She only saw the silhouette of where the eyes belonged to. Then the smoke faded.

Right in front of her a black mechanical dog that was at least 4 storeys high. These mechanical robots were covered with nothing but pure metal, growling and striked, ready for the kill. Their eyes glowed a deadly red, as if ready to pounce at their next prey. Cagalli's eyes widened as two guns appeared behind it, one on each shoulder and are aimed right at her. Her mind screamed run but her body seemed to receive so much shock that it refuses to follow her will, but rather than fear she felt somewhat relieved.

At long last her awaited day has finally come. She will die. Her life that was filled with pain, suffering and loneliness that was always within her is finally coming to an end. She slowly closed her eyes waiting for the awaited darkness fill her.

"_Come back OK."_

Her eyes snapped back open. Adrenaline pumping rapidly in her system.

"_KIRA!" _She thought her eyes looked at the machine in front of her challenging_."I can't die yet! I need to protect Kira!"_She said to herself as she try to gather the remaining strength she have left to her legs "_Move!" _Then a shot was heard.

The blond looked in front of her, two red beams were coming straight at her direction. She closed her eyes. _"No!" _Then before her body went numb because of fear.

Suddenly someone pushed her, pushing her body away from the chaos. The next thing she knew she was laying on the ground someone on top of her and she felt a pair of hands behind her head.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Standing there like a lunatic!" the person on top of her said. She met his eyes. They were a deep shade of emerald. _So familiar_.

"I'm S..Sorry" she said stuttering as her savior got off from her and leaned on his side looking for something. The blond sat up trying to process what just happened, her head unconsciously moved to a burning spot where she was suppose to be standing "I'm...still alive..."

"Yeah, I can see that..." the person who saved her said, he was still looking for something. "Damn." he faced her. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved turtleneck shirt and dark pants.

"_A Civilian? Here?" _She thought.

"We need to go, that Mobile Suit is still roaming around, and we might not be able to escape if we stay any longer." Her rescuer's voice was urgent.

"Mobile Suit?" Cagalli said, eyes wide with surprise.

"I know they're supposed to be gone since the war ended." He looked at the ground "But... well anyway we have to go, can you stand?" He walked to her location.

"Yeah" Cagalli lied. Her legs are still numb and shaking from her near death experience. She tried to stand up but fell back again.

The person offered his hand to her "Here, come on." He said. The blond looked up.

Cagalli suddenly felt her whole body tense up. Her mind went blank.

"_Here, Come on Cagalli!" _a cheerful voice echoed in her mind. It was very familiar, very soothing yet painful.

Her head started to pound. "NO!" She slapped the persons hand away then held her head with both hands shakily. It was not one of those "seizures" that occasionally occur to her unexpectedly but she still doesn't know why random images and voices keep appearing in her mind, but what she was informed was that it was only an after-effect of being inside a tube for years. But up until that moment she only experiences those things while sleeping.

"What's the matter with you?" He said rubbing the back of his hand while looking at the soldier in front of him. Then they heard an explosion.

Cagalli woke from her trance and looked at the direction where she heard the noise. She saw a Mobile Suit a few feet away from them but it was not the one she saw a few minutes ago. This one is white in color.

"Let's GO!" The person took her hand and dragged her with him away from their spot. More explosions were heard. Cagalli looked back and saw the white Mobile Suit holding a gun and firing continuously. Then she saw the black mechanical dog leaping in different places evading the fires of the gun. It leaped on the white machine, and with a sizzling sound, the black robot fell to the ground like a rock. Before she can see what happened next a metal door closed behind her completely blocking her view. They were inside the elevator.

"Good thing this is still working" The blonde's eyes widen. Blue shoulder length hair, green eyes, pale white skin; in front of her was the person who saved her life, the one who gave her a chance to live again.

And unfortunately the reason why she was in that situation in the first place.

"_The Chairman!" _Her hand slowly reached the small knife she kept behind her back. Even through everything that has happened. She still has to fulfill her mission and she cannot let this opportunity pass. Her skin touched the handle of the blade when out of the blue she came face to face with the tip of a gun.

"Who are you?" Athrun asked. His voice demanding. He still cannot pardon this mysterious soldier who came running in a secret facility. _"I thought all of the staff's here have already evacuated?"_

She still hasn't thought about that!

"I'll ask you again!" The safety tip of the gun is removed "Who are you?"

Cagalli moved her attention to the opening steal door of the elevator and so did Athrun. Cagalli saw this and without thinking, she charged at the coordinator making the both of them fell down outside the elevator. Athrun's back fell first and Cagalli took out her knife but before she can do anything else, she felt hands grab her collar and tossed her on the side and landed on her back, making the helmet that concealed half of her face fall off. The elevator door quickly opened and she saw this as a chance to make a quick getaway.

Cagalli quickly recovered and immediately ran towards a metal cargo. She kept running even though she heard someone fired and the bullet that was shot grazed her shoulder. Athrun stood up both hands outstretched holding the gun in front of him. He slowly walked towards the direction where his target took cover, step by step anticipating any movement

"_Is that guy a terrorist? Another assassin?" _He thought _"But why did the one who stole the Mobile Suit didn't recognize him if he was their comrade? Are they from different groups? Where are the others? Are they naturals or coordinators?" _Questions flooded Athrun's mind as his distance with the cargo decreased. The place where they are at kept shaking a proof that the problem on the upper floor is still unresolved.

_Bang! _Athrun glanced at the ceiling where rubbles of cement kept falling_. _Cagalli took this chance and charged at him with the small knife firm on her hand. Athrun evaded but the blond swiftly kicked the gun away from his grasp. Her hands positioned the knife ready for the kill but Athrun caught her hand and positioned it behind her back, receiving a small yelp from the blonde. Her hold on the knife loosened but she did not let go.

"What Organization are you from?!" Athrun yelled at her. He tightened his hold on her wrist; the knife fell from her grasp. She tried to escape but Athrun's hold was too tight "Answer me!"

Cagalli used her elbow on her free hand and trust it behind her. Her captor loosened the grip as he received the blow, Cagalli then turned and smacked Athrun's face. She then went to reach the knife laying on the floor.

Athrun saw this and swiftly tackled the blond to the ground. He took Cagalli's knife from her hands and with the intention of killing raised the knife above him. _"This is for the best."_

"_I'm really going to die" _Cagalli thought as the adrenalin that was inside her body became fear. Tears started to well-up in her eyes

"No!...Kira!" She screamed at the top of her lungs waiting for the impact of the metal inside her body.

Athrun breathed heavily as if letting out the frustration inside him in that breath. His hands lowered the knife on his side but he did not let go his grip on the blonde underneath him.

The blond confused on why she was still alive slowly opened her watery eyes and glanced at the person who pinned her down, what came next was something she thinks can equal the supposed final blow on her.

"You're...a girl?"

* * *

A man wearing a white coat walked inside a room as soon as the metal doors in front of him opened. The room was white with a bed in the middle. A blonde was on the bed, her wrist and ankles were tied to the bed, a gas mask was placed on the lower part of her face. The man stood beside the bed and looked at the person lying on it. A doctor came to him and handed some papers. He took it from the doctor.

"She was the one piloting the ZGMF-X88S GAIA" The doctor started shoving his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Seems that she was an assassin sent to kill the Chairman."

"How can they send a natural in..."

"She's an Extended" The doctor cut him.

He sighed then handed the papers back to the doctor and headed to the door but then stopped halfway.

"...Hei...ne..." the blond muttered still unconscious.

He turned to the doctor "Call me when she wakes up."

"Yes, Commander Joule" The doctor said as he walked away and left the room.

"You better give me a raise, Zala."

* * *

Please Rate and Review.


	6. Chapter 5

I have no comment for my suuuuuuupppeeeeerr tardinessss in updating…sorry.

but really I have no intention of dropping this Fic. WHATEVER MAY HAPPEN. Well at least in some cases..ahaha

The Fic has been somewhat edited. Starting from the oldest chapter.

I already have the succeeding chapters in my USB so rest assured I would be updating for the next 5 months for sure.

If you have any questions regarding the Fic or just wants to talk about ASUCAGA or just talk, feel free to PM me, I will be more than glad to entertain you. Although I reply real slow. ;)

**A/N:** I do not own GS/GSD.

* * *

"_Let's race!" A Bluenette said to his friend._

"_Wha..?You against me? Dream on!" A blond girl said rolling her eyes mockingly._

"_Hah you're just scared" The boy sneered._

"_What?! Ok! You're on!" The blonde positioned herself ready to run; the boy took the place beside her._

"_On your mark….get set…GO!" The two ran through the empty rocky road beside the riverbank with all their might. The blonde seemed to be on the lead, the boy following close behind, when suddenly they tripped and fell face first on the rocky ground. When the two recovered they felt the sharp sting all over their body and the warm blood falling from different places. The blond sat up and placed her knees near her face, tears threatening to fall as she gently blew the wounds on her knees. The boy stood up dusted his uniform and looked at his friend who still sat enduring the pain they both share._

"_Are you alright, Cags?" He asked reaching out to the blonde, with voice full of concern._

_The blonde shot him a glare "This is your fault!" she shouted looking at him then reverted back to blowing her knees. The blunette scratched the back of his head and remembered that he too had some wounds on him too, but not on the knees since he's wearing his school pants. The boy squatted in front of the girl and placed his hand on top of her head thinking that it would at least lessen the pain his friend is feeling. The blonde glared at the boy._

"_I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen" He said smiling apologetically "I'm really sorry, Cags"_

_The blonde sniffed, her strong front slowly collapsing the glare gone only to be replaced by watery eyes which she tried to surpress. "It hurts…, It really hurts…."_

"_I know…I know…." He said patting the blonds head affectionately "Don't cry, we need to wash these wounds in the river. Can you stand up?" The blonde nodded. The boy stood up and extended his hand to the blonde, his happy behavior still alive._

"_Here, come on Cagalli!" The blonde gave her hand and the boy took it gently as he pulled her up then apologized when he saw the girl winced. The blonde smiled faintly saying it was alright._

_The two kids walked hand in hand not realizing that the pain was already gone even before they reached the river. _

* * *

"As of now the total deaths have already reached nineteen, injured thirty-two. Out of six affected base only three received severe casualties, ten GINNS were destroyed and…." A white coat officer standing in the middle of a room enumerated the casualties that befall upon them in one of the most secured places in ZAFT yesterday. After enumerating many more and after saying the damages that needs to be repaired on the nearly stolen machine GAIA, he stopped but didn't leave the room.

"And where is the infamous intruder?" Athrun asked as he scanned the papers neatly piled up on his desk. Some of them by a red sign with a noticeable 'KIA' written on it.

"Still in the ICU, Sir" The officer answered standing straight in front of Athrun who was still reading the papers asked if unconscious. He replied in the affirmative.

"Her name is Stellar Louissier, right?" The chairman asked putting down the papers and directing his whole attention to the soldier in front of him "Have you got any information about her other that her name?"

"Yes, Sir. She's one of the remaining survivors of the Newtype projects the Naturals were forming during the war. She once fought with the Earth Alliance but then disappeared when peace was established between the Alliances. She was considered MIA at the time."

"And now she lives on by the name of Stellar Louissier am I correct?"

"Yes Sir. When we looked through the databases on Earth including ORB we found someone who lived by that name on their territory. Although there were some changes on the profile, She and the one here is the same person."

"Is that so" Athrun said as he stood up and walked to the window behind his chair. He looked at the people working, helping on the repairs being made to their base. "How about the other one?"

There was a long pause. "I'm afraid to tell you sir that we haven't found any information about her."

The officer inhaled "Unfortunately, she doesn't exist"

"So that's the only step we need to take? That's absurd Commander Joule!"

"Clearly our Chairman is still mentally unstable seeing that he was caught up in the middle of that ruckus" A woman said. The whole room resounded with chattering and angry voices.

"Everyone, I can assure you that our Chairman is in very good shape the same goes for his mentality and his orders are to stop any transactions with Earth as long as this case stands." said a silver haired white coat commander standing.

"They're clearly declaring war against us!" One of the council members said angrily.

"I say we ambush their HQ!" said another. The chattering endlessly continued "Those Naturals should pay for what they did!"

"Please, the Chairman said that no actions are to be made unless solid evidences are provided. Going into war without it will be just a disadvantage for Plants especially now that we are still maintaining a fragile truce with the other nations on earth."Yzak said as calmly as he could. _"_This situation is so not for me."

"The only evidence we need is that we cannot find any background whatsoever on the intruders. This is no simple terrorist attack or assassination attempt clearly they are washing off any records we can use as evidence against them."

"Those cowards!"

"But what if the intruders are not from them in the first place. Please consider the consequences if we were to just conveniently accuse them in front of the public without hard evidences. The long awaited peace we so hardly achieve will crumble with just that." said another council member.

The chattering grew louder as some stood from their seats into a heated debate.

Bang! "Will all of you shut the hell up!" Everyone in the room froze and diverted their attention to Yzak who slowly retreated his hands from the table as he straightened his posture

"I don't care what your opinions on this matter are, I'm only following orders as to what is required from my Job now if all of you are too stubborn to accept the decision of a person whose position is higher than yourself then by all means do what you want" Yzak started to head for the door, a green coat soldier following close behind "Besides I'm only a messenger" As soon as they got out of the conference room Yzak heard a muffled laugh coming from behind.

"Will you quit it!" The commander shouted as he walked down the hallway his laughing companion followed.

"Man did you see the look on their faces?" The tanned soldier said unsuccessfully suppressing his laughter.

"I'd rather not, and will you stop laughing"

"Yeah...Yeah" The tanned soldier recovered from his laughter "I got to tell you it's really funny but wouldn't this be reported to the Chairman? I mean a Commander losing his temper in front of the council is well...stupid?"

"Shut up! Whatever...more work for Zala"

"Haha! That's Yzak for you" He said as he patted his superiors shoulder happily.

"Don't touch me" Yzak shoved his friends hand from his shoulder "And that's Commander to you Elsman"

* * *

There are twenty seven floors of the Zaft HQ Main building and these floors are distributed into different levels, the first level where the office of the high ranking officers are, the second level where other divisions are stationed and the third level is the most lowest and the most secured part of the establishment and in one particular room, an unconscious blonde is handcuffed on a chair her hair bend down.

The room consists of only 4 adjoining grey walls, a surveillance camera facing the blonde near the top of the door, a speaker on the right corner of the room, a sink and cubicle and a door the same color as the walls surrounding it. Cagalli opened her eyes halfway, she blinked a few times registering the light that passed through her eyes then opened them fully, sleep still evident in her eyes. She raised her head and slowly turned from left to right.

"Damn" she cursed under her breath when she felt her wrist come in contact with the cold metal that binds her hands together behind the chair. She cursed again when she felt both her feet binded to each of the leg of the chair. _Am I some kind of animal? _

Cagalli sighed, what could she do at that situation? She let herself slump back. She faced the ceiling and closed her eyes trying to get some piece of mind even for a short while, her consciousness drifting off somewhere other than sleep. Without a moment's notice she suddenly remembered her training when she was still inside the 'Organization' the one that took her freedom away from her. She remembered the cold 4 walled room which served as her cage years before Kira found her. It was a room similar to the one she is currently in, the feeling is similar too.

The feeling that anytime soon a soldier will come in and force you to stand on the line between life and death.

The blonde opened her eyes, the life inside those fiery amber, gone.

The seemingly invisible door suddenly opened and in went a soldier with a tray in hand "Here's your food" he announced not waiting for a reply. The soldier scowled at the sight of the terrorist who killed so many of their friends sitting on the chair as to them working their heads off repairing the damage her and her affiliates did. As he came nearer at the blonde his urge to at least avenge their friends increased. Even with the consideration that she is still a fragile girl did not lessen his heightening anger. But he is still a soldier and is one of those who follow orders faithfully. And orders are to never touch the prisoner.

He took a deep breath calming him as much as possible. For now he would follow orders. Revenge would be saved for later. He stopped in front of the girl and looked down.

He clicked his tongue before placing the tray at the feet of the girl "If it wasn't for that order, you'd probably be dead, you should be thankful."

He didn't expect a word of thanks from the blonde but still waited for the girl to look at him but she didn't even move."Whatever" The soldier turned to leave "you'll be dead anyways, it's not like you'll ever escape he…"

_Thud._

The soldier fell on the floor. The blonde lightly placed the metal chair on her side as she carefully bent down and rummaged the pockets of the unconscious soldier.

"How can I eat when my hands are bound, Idiot" she mumbled as she flipped the man on his back and checked his breast pockets.

When she found what she was looking for she frantically tried all the keys into the loophole of the cuffs that still bound her ankle on the leg of the chair.

A curse escaped her lips as she threw the multiple keys on her side she sat on the cold floor and raised her hand near the other and massaged it gently closing her eyes, she held her breath as her grip tighten around her wrist and with a short movement an inaudible crack was heard.

She grimaced at the pain of feeling her bones aligning then let out a shaky breath. She did the same on her foot._ Shit. How dumb of me to think he holds the keys._ Desperate, she reached for her bounded foot with both her hands, her eyes dead.

_Crack._

* * *

"What the hell is happening here?" a man with black hair and red eyes asked as he stepped inside a room with multiple LCD with different images shown on each of the screen.

"I want 3 people there immediately. Secure the area!" A man clad in white military uniform barked orders at the personnel's around the room. He stood tall with his hands behind his back as he turned around to face the person who asked the question. He raised his hands to return the salute the visitor gave him. "Nothing we can't handle, Shinn Asuka"

Shinn stepped near the LCD and his eyes drifted to a screen where a room was shown. There were two people shown on the screen. One is a soldier wearing a green military uniform down on the floor and the other a blonde wearing a loose white shirt and pants who seems to be looking for something on the pockets of the man lying on the floor.

He watched at the screen realizing what is happening. He smirked when he saw the blonde stopped and sat on the floor and slowly raised her hand to the other. _How pointless._ Not knowing what the action of the prisoner on the screen meant, he continued to watch as the blonde reached for the boundless foot. His smirk left him as he watch the blonde reach out to the other foot and in a second forced it out of the cuffs it was bounded to.

"The heck! Did he just dislocate his foot?" His eyes wide. As he continued to watch at the unfazed person in the screen as the blonde reached at the dislocated foot now free of its cuffs. "_I didn't even hear a sound or a cry!"_

If that person was not a prisoner. Shinn might have thought of adding him to his list of most admired people.

"The guards are already on their way." The man said as he stood beside Shinn. The man glaring at the screen where Shinn's eyes were currently glued at. He sighed. "No one anticipated her to breakout off her chains like what she did, it's a good thing that we paid extra attention to her rather than the other one."

"...Breakout?...you don't mean...?" Shinn gaped at the man beside him like he just said someone had just jumped of a ten storey building and then walked out without any scratch.

"Yes, including the one you have just seen, she already broke three"

Someone really might have jumped off the building, unscathed. The whole ten storey.

"Wait, That's a girl?!"

* * *

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. The blonde leaned beside the door of the room. Directly under the CCTV camera of the room.

Out.

She exhaled loudly as her gripped on the keys tighten. Any moment now, guards will come dashing in from those doors with guns in hand. She will have to pass them first to get out of the room. But they might not come in and just leave their comrade inside the room, lying unconscious. She doesn't know which is better.

She noticed that the camera above her now has started to move. Looking for the person that supposed to be inside the room. They might've already noticed that she is under the CCTV and is planning to attack when the device suddenly ceased to move. She took the soldiers jacket at hand and jumped as high as she can placing the jacket on the camera covering its lenses. Now they really need to go inside, no one in the right mind will let a room with a prisoner inside without any surveillance. Without any sound she moved to the other side of the door and crouched kneeling on one knee, waiting.

Without a minute later the door flashed open and in rushed one guard a gun in hand not noticing her on the side. Cagalli without any delay leapt at the person, the guard stumbling away from the open doors. Cagalli knocked the guard beneath her unconscious and took his gun from him. Then she noticed it was a tranquilizer in the form of a gun. _Damn._

Another guard came in and pointed his gun at her. _Might be another Tranquilizer._ "Don't move!"

The blonde stood up and slowly raised her hand. And in a split second she lunged at the guard knocking him down and his 'gun'. Another one was running to them as he raised his 'gun' ready to aim at his prey. Before he was able to fire the blonde flung her arm as she threw something at the man.

The guard screamed falling on his knees as he let go of his 'gun' and placed both his palms on the now bleeding eye feeling the cold tip of the key that was flung to him sticking out from it. The blonde used the tranquilizer from the man she was straddling beneath her and used it on him. Immediately he stopped struggling. She then grabbed the 'guns' that were lying and immediately ran away from the room that held her leaving four immobile soldiers in her wake.

Cagalli ran and ran not even minding the CCTV that was hanging on the ceilings as she passed by. She has braved all sorts of missions that were assigned to her. She stole important blueprints from secret facilities, Hijacked Mobile Suits from a Military Base, Spied on some local high class rich people that one way or another has caused their downfall and many other things that she will not be surprised if people would throw a party if she would be beheaded in public.

Fortunately, No one knew her. And being beheaded in public was not a problem for her since she has never been caught before. Until now.

Cagalli then made a sharp turn but stopped on her tracks as she came face to face with several guards with 'guns' in hand and are directly pointed at her. She took a step back as she clutched her 'gun' thinking of other alternatives but as she heard more steps coming from other directions. Her facade faltered.

"Hands in the air" a soldier said as they inched closer at her.

She gulped biting her lower lip as tears started to form in her eyes. Was she ever going to be able to get out from here?

Before she can even think and drown herself in her feelings of helplessness. She felt her vision waver as everything around her became blurry she can hear voices but were not able to comprehend anything. Her face was now in contact with the cold floor. She knew anytime soon her consciousness will leave her. She tried to fight it by trying to focus her vision and concentrate on her surroundings even though she knew it was already pointless.

Consciousness started to leave her as several people crowd her, with the whole scuffle going on there was only one thing that she was able to comprehend from the people that tower over her motionless body.

Animal.

Then she passed out.

* * *

Please Rate and Review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello there! Here's another chapter for Different Worlds!  
**

**Let me take this time to say. VIVA ASUCAGA! and HORRAY FUKUDA! The GSD remaster of ep 8 made me again hope that ASUCAGA will be together and that Athrun did love Cagalli, was just forced to go to PLANT becoz of his uselesness...**

**Read so many interviews of Chiaki and Fukuda regarding the relationship of ASUCAGA and seriously it broke my heart into pieces and just made me hallucinate and imagine the opposite.  
**

**By the GSD Remaster ep8, I was revived and my heart is now one eight of being whole again. so *crossfingers***

**Sorry If I wasn't able to update in May coz my editor(my sister) is currently having her fake midlife crisis...**

**I again apologize if there are any grammar mistakes or punctuation or the likes. I am still learning so please bear with me.**

**For those who reviewed thank you so much and for those who are reading,thanks so much for reading! Again I have no intention of dropping this ever except if something bad happens that will force me to do so.  
**

**Oh yeah, there are no Cagalli or Athrun screen time here.**

**And as you read this. You will know who my next OTP's in Gundam Seed/Destiny.**

ATTENTION:

OH YEAH! BEFORE I FORGOT. THIS STORY MAY HAVE SOME MILD USE 

OF EXPLICIT LANGUAGE STARTING THIS PART. 

THANK YOU AGAIN!

**I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny.**

* * *

A brunette is sitting on a chair outside a coffee shop. The name of the shop was delicately written on a smooth dark green board neatly placed on top of the establishment. It was already fifteen minutes past eleven in the afternoon and even with the umbrella's shade he still wore his sunglasses, concealing his eyes completely. He took out his phone, pushed some buttons and raised it beside his ear.

_-The number you are calling is either unattended or ou...-_

He ended the call then pushed some buttons and shoved his phone in his pockets.

_"Why aren't you answering, Cagalli?"_ He thought as he took a sip from his coffee. When he placed the cup back on his table he heard a weird familiar sound beneath him.

"Meow..." a cat purred as Kira stared at it. The cat was playing something between its paws, a round pink ball at least the size of two tennis balls. Fascinated by the cat, Kira smiled and rested his chin on one of his hand and the other taking the cup of coffee to his lips, his attention still fixated to the cat.

Then he noticed two red lights blink on its make shift eyes. And then it started to roll away from the cat's paws and underneath him. Its eyes still glowing Kira picked it up and held it on eye level, not noticing the hiss the cat made at its stolen toy.

Kira was apparently fascinated at the mechanical ball on his hand, inspecting the small mechanisms around the surface of the ball. His eyes having a glint of curiosity in it as he turned the ball on his hand looking for some switch or other buttons.

Tinkering on objects that piqued his interests are one of his hobbies since he was a kid. From appliances to simple toy cars. It did not change even as he got older. Except that now, the objects are on a larger scale.

"There you are!" A girl's voice rang as Kira felt a person beside him.

He looked up at the person standing at his side and was met with eyes covered by sunglasses. The person had long, pink wavy hair that was tied into a ponytail and a white cap on her head. She was wearing a blue summer dress that reached just below her knees.

"You found me. You found me." Kira looked at the ball in hand as its eyes still blinked red every time it spoke.

Kira looked back at the person beside him and offered the ball to her, realizing that she is its owner.

"I'm guessing this is yours."he said.

The pink headed girl smiled and nodded once replying in the affirmative as she reached at the ball on Kira's hand. "Thank you for finding my haro for me"

Kira smiled. "No problem. But I think the cat found it first" He said as he pointed at the cat beneath.

The girl bend down with the so called 'haro' at hand and looked at the cat smiling. "Thank you very much Mr. Cat" The cat meowed in reply which made the girl giggle and pat the cat on the head.

Kira watching the whole exchange took another sip from his coffee. The Cat left immediately when it heard some faint meows not far from their place. The girl only smiled and waved at the cat before shifting her attention to the person sitting beside her.

"I believe I should be rewarding the other savior of my haro seeing as the other one left already" Kira looked at the person beside him eyes shaded by the black tint of the sunglasses they both wore.

"Then a little company wouldn't be so bad" He said a smile gracing his lips.

Before another word was uttered the girl already took her place in front of Kira as the brunette raised his hand at a waiter near them voicing out his order of a sandwich before asking the girl in front of him what she would like. The girl not even opening the menu in front of her ordered the same one as Kira and tea. The waiter repeated their orders and then left.

"What nice weather we have don't we" the girl started as she placed the pink ball on her side of the table letting itself roll back and forth

"Nice weather, Nice Weather!"

"Yeah. It's been so long since I had last felt this kind of weather here at PLANTS"

"Really?" she said looking directly at him "So how do you find it?"

"Very nice" he said taking hold of his cup. "Especially now where peace has already been attained."

The girl smiled "I agree"

Silence engulfed them as no one said another word but it was anything but awkward. The two of them basking at the now peaceful world that has been achieved only two years ago. The atmosphere then was definitely not one where a person relaxing would be able to truly relax. Now, its serene. So serene that they felt that even the most tiniest movement made would shatter this state of peace they had so hard to achieve.

Their orders were announced as the waiter placed them on their table. They both thank him and the waiter smiled "Please enjoy"

The pink headed girl took a knife and fork and started to cut the sandwich on her plate receiving a short chuckle from her companion. Kira instructed the girl on how to eat the sandwich.

"You should do it like this" He said as he lifted the sandwich with both his hands and took a bite from it.

The girl copying the movement of the brunette clumsily raised the sandwich with both her hands and took a bite from it. Its contents slowly sticking out as she did.

The brunette laughed as the contents spilled out from the sandwich and on to the plate. The girl blushed from embarrassment. She slowly placed the sandwich down and tried to return the spilled contents back on the sandwich with her knife and fork. Then she tried again.

"I'm guessing you're not here just to look for your pink ball friend, am I right?" Kira started looking amused as the girl clumsily ate her sandwich with her hands.

"I'm afraid so, I was just strolling on the neighborhood when Mr. Pink here suddenly rolled out on the streets from me." She answered as she swallowed her food and taking another bite. "I've been looking for him ever since."

"Well I'm glad you found him. It would be really bad if it rolled out farther from here."

"That would be unfortunate" She said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin then picked the remains of her sandwich. "But I will still look for him, no matter where he rolls."

Kira looked confused as she said that. "Shouldn't you just look for another one?"

The girl smiled, gulping the last of her sandwich. "Mr. Pink is my friend. I do believe he cannot just be replaced with another."

"Yes." Kira looked at the sky "I guess your right"

The two sat in silence. The girl playing with the pink ball who rolled on the table, while the brunette watched a smile on his face.

He took out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number he fairly knew so well but still no answer. He sighed and returned it to his pockets.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Kira heard the girl speak, her attention still on the ball on the table pushing it back and forth.

"Yes" Kira answered placing his elbows on the table and entwining his fingers in front of him. "I have been waiting since before I can even remember."

The girl stopped playing at the ball and sat straight looking at her companion through her sunglasses. "Surely, that person has already noticed you waiting, is it not?"

"Yes, she did" he said not moving "But she still hasn't truly come back to me"

"How is that so?"

"It's like she's physically by my side yet actually not there. I'm always at her side yet she still thinks she's alone."

"Maybe she still needs some time. It might be difficult for her to adjust on her new environment"

"But it's been over a year already"

"That is something that cannot be dictated over time. Give her all the time and support she needs. Then when the time comes she herself will know when it really is the time to come back."

"I'm afraid that she might not come back, or she might not want to."

"If she does not want to, then why is she still by your side?"

Kira stopped. She still hasn't left him and run off to be by herself. That is one of the reasons why he still does his best to make Cagalli come back. Back to being a Human, back to being a girl, back to being his sister, his one and only blood family.

"There is still that light of hope. Your presence surely is something she wants" the pink haired girl smiled warmly at Kira."I suggest you head my words, I speak from experience."

"You're waiting for someone too?"

"Yes, although he is not with me. That person left to look for something important and I wait for the time where that person finds what he is looking for"

Kira inhaled, his shoulders rising as he did. Closing his eyes, comforting himself with what he just heard from the girl, lulling himself to believe at her words thinking that is what really is. "Thank You"

The girl flashed a smile before standing up. The pink ball jumping from the table to the girls open hands."Well then, I guess it's about time for us to go back"

Kira stood up and nodded.

"I hope the presence of Mr. Pink and myself is near as half enough to repay your kindness"

"Oh, it's more than enough." He reached out and grabbed the girl's hand bringing it near his lips and kissed it. The girl smiled at the gesture.

"I hope your wait will not be long, Mr Kira Yamato."

"I hope yours is too" He said gently releasing the girls hand and standing straight looking directly at the her shaded eyes yearning to see its soft baby blue color "Have a nice day, Ms Lacus Clyne."

* * *

Kira returned to his seat, his eyes not leaving the place where his companion left a while ago. His thoughts drifted to a faraway memory where he willingly but sadly left when he decided to look for his sister. Something he decided to break.

_"We will meet again" _A familiar, soothing voice said in his head._ "I will be right here. I will wait"_

He took his cell phone out again and called the number he continuously dialed throughout the day but he was still met with the same answer. He looked at the time on his phone. It was five past twelve. He frowned.

_What could she be doing at this time? _

Knowing Cagalli she might've dashed at the ZAFT headquarters without any delays. His frown deepened at his thought being a high possibility. _That must be why she's not answering my calls. _Kira raised his hand in the air and signaled for the bill, after giving the payment and adding more for the tip he stood and left the coffee shop going the way opposite of where the pink head girl and her haro went.

He must've known that Cagalli will attack the first opportunity she sees. She never follows any plan as long as it will be done.

"_But I need her to follow this one."_ The frown never leaving his lips as he strolled the peaceful, busy streets of PLANTS. The realization of being steps behind Cagalli made him quicken his pace.

"_I'm behind her again."_

* * *

Shinn Asuka briskly walked through the white hallways of ZAFT Headquarters base, saluting at the soldiers who showed their respect to him. Being an elite member of Faith has their advantages and he knew them all too well. Faith members are elites of the elites; the chosen members are soldiers who have remarkable war achievements and are handpicked by the Supreme Chairman himself whom they are directly answerable to. They are also given the authority to give a direct order as they see fit.

Shinn stood in front of a white metallic door. He was ordered to look after the criminal that infiltrated their base and to send regular updates on her condition to the Supreme Council and to the PLANTS Chairman. Although he will not deny, at least not out loud, that fending off the Mobile Suit while being piloted by an Extended, has proven to be difficult. The recently built prototype Mobile Suit ZGMF-X88S GAIA is a transformable type, making it difficult to fight against, given that the machine is yet to be test piloted and actual combat abilities and accounts are still yet to be recorded. It was a good thing that the GAIA is still in its prototype stage and has limited use of its armament or else the whole base where they fought in would have been wiped out and he would have to resort on destroying it together with its pilot. Personally, he would have just ended the girl's life, make it easier for her...

But orders are orders. And orders are to bring them alive.

The doors flew open and out rushed several people, he went inside and immediately heard the frantic voices of the doctors in-charge of the trespasser. "What's happening, doc?" he went to the side of the doctor.

The doctor's eyes furrowed as he looked at Shinn momentarily before going back to the look at the monitors on the table. "She's having a seizure. Very common for the Extendeds."

Shinn glanced at the room separated by a glass wall. Inside there were several machines and wires connected to the girl who was thrashing wildly, threatening the binds that straps her to the bed to snap. There were other people inside the room all wearing masks as they observe the machines beside the bed. Shinn cannot hear anything from his side, but he was sure that the girl was probably screaming on the top of her lungs. And he was right. As soon as the door from the other room opened and in came the people who were just a minute ago standing beside the girl, he heard the most blood curling scream he had ever heard since the war. It was only for a moment, but he felt like it would go on forever.

As soon as the doors closed, the girl's scream he just heard stop, but it left his ears ringing and his stomach twisting. He turned his head at the blonde who was still continuing the wild movements. Although the sounds were blocked, he can still hear the sound of her screaming in his head. This is the person who fearlessly stepped into PLANTS highly guarded colony in space, Armory One, despite being an Extended, where she recklessly infiltrated the ZAFT Headquarters and foolishly took control of a Mobile Suit made for Coordinators.

Something uncomfortable suddenly stirred inside him. "Hey doc, isn't she like in a lot of pain?" He turned to the doctor who was now talking to the people who were just inside with the blonde.

"It's normal." The doctor answered not facing him. "We already gave her tranquilizers so she would be alright in a moment."

True enough, after some minutes, the girls thrashing stopped and she lay motionless on the bed, her mouth slightly open, her chest moving up and down rapidly. Her eyes half opened eyes moved to their direction which startled him her eyes a deep shade of purple were dull as tears stream down from it. She was looking sideways, directly at him, and he did not know why.

_"Does she know?"_ He asked himself not breaking eye contact with the blonde. He shook his head. She obviously would not know since she already passed out when he opened his cockpit when they fought. He noticed that the girl slowly moved her head and faced him. Letting him have a full view of her facial features.

And from the looks of it, he guessed that she was not more than 15 years old. He then asked from one of the personnel's inside to hand him her personal and medical record. The personnel went away then came and gave him the updated profile of the girl. He briefly scanned the file then told them that he will be taking the records with him. He looked back at the girl on the other room. She did not move an inch and so did her eyes. He grimaced once his eyes came into contact with her's once again.

_This girl!_ It infuriated him. He felt his eyes glaring. Why was she doing that? Why was she looking at him that way?

The girl did not flinch from all his glaring that made Shinn suddenly thought of it as pointless. He broke away from her stare and went to the doctor.

"I'll be leaving with this doc." he said raising the folder he is holding. "Tell me if anything comes up."

The doctor nodded then resumed with his typing. Shinn headed to the door but then came to a halt just in front of the door as it automatically opened. He turned around and then he again felt the sudden uncomfortable feeling in his gut. Although this time it was much more intense that he unconsciously held his breath.

Stellar was smiling at him. Her eyes that was dull and streaming with tears moments ago were now with life and spark that the first thing he thought of as he looked at it was someone who was dead.

_Mayu._

Shinn stepped back. Confused as to why for a moment, just for a moment he saw his sister, saw his sister in her.

As he looked directly at Stellar. He noticed that her mouth suddenly made movements as if she was saying something, her smile never leaving.

"Sir Asuka." A personnel tapped him on the shoulders breaking him off from his sudden trance. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah" Shinn looked at the person who tapped him still in a daze. "...No." He swiftly turned his heel and quickly walked out of the room. He continued his pace, increasing it every step he took hoping to put a very long distance on the person confined in the room and him.

His pace slowly came to a stop as fast as his pace increased with every step he took once he got out from the room. He opened the folder he was holding that contained the records of the girl and opened it.

"That girl's wierd." He said in a low voice as he read the contents of the folder thoroughly.

He closed it and resumed with his walk, calmly. His mind trying to comprehend what happened to him in that room but was strangely only focused in understanding the meaning of what the girl mouthed to him a while ago.

_See you._

* * *

** So how'd ya think? **

**Ugh...I know everything is confusing but I hope all of it can be answered by the succeeding chapters. But if it's still not clear you guys can just ask me. If your question's will be answered with the succeeding chapters then I will not answer it but only give a hint but I'll ask first don't worry.**

**If you want question's to be answered just type 'answer this'. Coz I might suddenly give answers to reviewers that doesn't really want it(coz they just might be an expression). I'm kinda slow on some thing's, as slow as this story, so please forgive me.**

**Please Review! Any comments and suggestions are accepted. They might actually really help me in improving this story and writing a lot.**

**Thanks guys! See you later!**


	8. Chapter 7

Nausea. Even before opening her eyes the blonde felt like her whole world is spinning, her whole body heavy and sore. She opened her eyes slowly but then immediately closed it as light seeped through both her eyes. She raised her hand for cover but then came in contact with the heavy cold metal on both her arms. Eyes still closed she slowly raised both her legs and arms but all met with the same heavy cold texture.

After some time she slowly opened her heavy eyelids trying every time to adjust to the light until her eyes met with white. She noticed the piercing coldness of the surroundings immediately coursed through her body. At first she taught it was the hospital. But she knew better than that. _Will she even be accepted in a hospital? _When her vision was a little steady she glanced at her surroundings, moving her head to the sides slowly and was met with cold metal. She was inside a capsule. It was covered with metal of sorts with the exception of the glass window that exposes her face to the outside.

Then like water flowing in the river. Overwhelming feelings filled her. Fear, Anxiety, Panic, Helplessness, despair all came crashing down her gut. A scene started to flash in front of her, as if it was presently happening.

A scene she knows all too well but decided to throw into the deepest, darkest recesses of her mind.

No.

"_She's awake" A man towered over her. His face vague, shadowed beyond recognition._

Stop

"_Isn't this a little too premature?" Another voice said._

Please

"_It's fine, continue with the procedures"_

Someone

"_As you wish"_

Save me.

* * *

Inside his office at the Zala Manor. Athrun stood near the high window located behind his desk. He was staring at the deep blue sky above thinking of nothing in particular satisfied with the silence that engulfed the corners of the room. It was really peaceful.

He then walked to his desk and picked up the folder that silently lay on the corner of his table. He opened it and his eyes darkened. Why are there people who still try to ruin this peace? Was the deaths the war produced not enough already? His train of thoughts came to a stop as a knock came from the door but he did not even bother to look at the person who entered. His eyes still fixated on the file at hand.

As the oak doors of the room open a soldier went in making a few steps forward before saluting. "The Prince of Orb has arrived."

Athrun flipped another page from the folder. "Send him straight here."The soldier brought his hand down and bowed before leaving. Athrun closed the folder then placed it back on the table and walked back to his place near the window. It was no secret to the world about the history of the Prince of Orb and the current Chairman of Plants. They were both declared War heroes from years ago. Heroes who fought for what they believe is right. They did not side with anyone only themselves and what they believe in. And because of that, both were able to contribute to the now peaceful era. So of course everyone alive knew what his deeds are aside from his title as the heir of Orb. Kira Yamato walked through the hallway inside the Manor accompanied by two green coated soldiers who walked by his side. His head held high as some of the inhabitants of the Manor gave way, some of them bowed and some of them saluted. He continued walking straight while giving a smile at the people who either raised their hands in a salute or bowed at him. Then he saw a very large oak wood vintage style door. They came to a stop just in front of the door. A soldier standing beside him knocked three times then both soldiers opened the door wide.

Athrun stood by the window waiting for his visitor. His attention left the skies as there was a soft knock on the door. He stood straight and saw the brunette who the world knows as the person who braved all those who stood against peace and his beloved country, the heir of a powerful neutral nation. The Prince of Orb.

His best friend.

Athrun left his place and walked to the middle of the room. So did Kira.

The Chairman of Plants raised his hand and offered it to Kira. "Welcome to Plants Mr. Kira Yamato."

"Thank you, Chairman Zala." Kira smiled and took the hand he offered. "It's a pleasure to be here."

Athrun signaled the soldiers to leave the room. Saluting, they left and closed the door.

"It sounds nice." Kira started just after the heavy doors were closed. "Your new title that is."

Athrun chuckled. "It's not like it made any difference from the previous Chairman". He guided Kira to the sofa in the middle of the room and ushered him to sit as he himself sat on the opposite side.

A knock came from the door and a maid showed herself with tray in hand. She placed the two coffee cups on the center table, placing some other ceramic containers then bowed and left the room.

Kira took the cup in front of him. "So how have you been, Athrun?"

"Very busy." He answered taking a sip from his cup. "…and tired."

Kira closed his eyes momentarily. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I chose this." He said taking another sip from the coffee.

"No, I mean for not being there when you need me."

Athrun smiled. Kira was one of the very few people who would genuinely offer help and company whenever needed. He must've felt guilty.

"Thank you. But really don't be. I'm just glad to know that you're still alive after your disappearing act after the war."

"Well, about that, I'm sorry that I did that without telling. I was rude to you." Kira placed his cup back on its saucer.

Athrun smirked. "You should say that to Lacus not me."

The brunette's cheeks immediately colored and Athrun was forced to hold his laughter. Athrun knew that the only person who could make his friend blush like that is the Pink haired songstress.

"Y..You shouldn't say something like that. I mean she's your fiancé and all." Kira was forcing himself not to bury his face with his hands.

"Kira, you know that there's nothing going on between us." Athrun's smile widens. "Well if you must know, our engagement is already out the window the moment you stepped into our lives."

"Wha…" Kira's eyes widen but the red in his cheeks remained.

"I'm not blaming you." Athrun was trying not to make his smile wider. "You know that it's an arrange marriage from the beginning."

"But..you…"

"I love her, Kira. I would offer my life for her. Just not my heart."

The brunette lowered his head. He knew Athrun did not love her that way. And from way back when they were still 14 years old, He would always get frustrated at how his blue haired friend played the silent matchmaker for them. But still it was wrong.

"Don't be like that. It was her decision to cancel the engagement anyway."

"She did what?!"

"Well I kind of blame you for that" Athrun pretended to sigh. "More paper work for me."

"I'm…"

Athrun laughed. It was already too much to handle. The brunette was still the same as ever. His modest, gentle, sensitive and a little nervous about his private life friend.

"Kira, Don't be so edgy on your seat. We both know that this day would come. She just decided when."

Kira frowned lowering his head. Lacus already gave up so much for him. And the only thing that she asked was for him to come back to her. A wish that he did not even know if he can grant.

"She's still waiting for you." Athrun knew that his brunette friend knew that as well. He just felt someone has to verbalize it.

Kira nodded. He knew very well that she has and still will unless he tell her straight out. But he can't say it. He can't even bring himself to think about it. It is cruel. But that is the only thing that he felt he can hold on to her. Even if everything is already broken.

"You know, I should've prevented this if I know you'll just up and leave her."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you showed yourself here after your grand two year disappearance just to say sorry" Athrun chuckled.

Kira smiled grimly, his head still lowered. "You don't know how right you are."

* * *

The two long time friends reminisced about the time they had lived in the past. From their meeting at the academy on Copernicus city to their time after leaving the academy and their situations before the present including the agonizing war they had both participated. There were very painful memories although they harbored no animosity towards each other anymore about the topic. It was all in the past and there is a lot to catch up to. They never got the chance to sit and talk during the war and Kira's sudden disappearance did not help them all together.

"I remembered the time when ZAFT invaded Morgenroete Facility. I was only there because of the field work assigned to me by my professor in the University. You really don't know how much I panicked when the whole ground shook because of the explosion" The brunette said as he thought back on the time years ago.

"Well I was surprised too. Who wouldn't be when you suddenly learned that your best friend is piloting a Mobile Suit and is fighting you. You spoke with such authority at that time I thought you were a commander or something. Who would've guessed I was already picking a fight with the heir of Orb." Athrun smiled at the recollection. It was one of the most horrifying event in his life. To fight his own kind and best friend. "I was there as a student, not as someone who represents Orb as an official."

"How about when we were at Copernicus City? Why did you not say anything about it to me or Lacus?"

"That is not up to my judgment to reveal it to anyone. It is up to the decision of the Head Representative and It was decided to be officially announced when I turn 18."

"Yeah, it came to me as a shock though. Lord Uzumi suddenly announced that his only heir, the Prince of Orb, will be taking full Command of the Orb Forces as Commander in Chief. That is unexpected given we are still in a War that time."

"I asked Lord Uzumi to announce it. I want to be of help to him and Orb in any way. And so that the attention the Earth Alliance on the Representative will be divided."

"...and for that, you had to go on the front lines." Athrun looked back at that time, to say he was stunned at that time would be an understatement. The battle has already taken its place at Orb and Athrun participated reluctantly. He knew that Kiras' hometown is Orb and at that time he also knew that he is a part of the Orb Military and is likely participating as well. But never, never in his life would he expect such revelation to be revealed in the middle of the battlefield.

"I want to. If we were to open the door to the future we have to fight for it first."

"Yeah." Athrun breathed out "At the time of war, I thought I was fighting for what was right, what I know I should be fighting for. For Justice. But after that I realized I was so gravely mistaken. You had always been fighting for the future. I was fighting because of the past."

Kira shook his head. Athrun was guilty with his role during the war. Even though he never said it out loud, Kira knew it. "At that time we all are looking for a reason to fight."

"Well my reason was uncouthly." Athrun sighed "But...Thanks."

"Kira smiled. "You're welcome."

"So.." Athrun said.

"So?" Kira asked.

"About Lacus…" Athrun teasingly smirked.

Kira's cheeks instantly colored bright red. "ATHRUN!"

A silent knock broke the laughter inside the room. The door opened and in went a green coat soldier and saluted immediately. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, sir."

Athrun frowned. He clearly stated that he should not be disturbed unless it is an emergency that would require his immediate attention. The soldier then went behind his seat and whispered the emergency that was supposed to require his presence. His frown would not get any deeper. This was an emergency alright but it was not that dire, he can just send someone to oversee it. He wants to stay. There are too many things that need catching up with Kira. He wants to stay at the past a little while more, where even though he has no freedom, he still made choices for his own.

Athrun sighed. This was the present. And at this time he has neither freedom nor choice. The last time he ever made a choice out of his own free will is to take on the title of Chairman.

His time with his best friend would have to wait. Athrun told the soldier to ready his car he saluted and went out immediately.

"What happened?" Kira asked as the soldier went out of the room.

"Work" Athrun said and looked at Kira smiling apologetically. "Where are you going after this? If you don't mind I can arrange a room for you here in the mansion."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I already have a place rented out."

"How long will you be staying here at Plants?"

"I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow." Kira smiled. "I'm just here for some business and then I'll go back to Orb. I've been away far too long already."

"Damn right you are." Athrun gave a short laugh. A knock came on the door again signaling that their time together is coming to an end. Kira stood up knowing that the Chairman cannot be delayed anymore. The two walked to the door that was now held open by two guards.

As the two walked silently down the hallway of the Zala Manor Kira couldn't help but notice that as they neared the door of the House, the guards that surrounds them multiplied; some even took their place in front of them as they walked. Kira frowned. _This will be tough._

Athrun noticed Kira's sudden change of expression and thought that he was getting uncomfortable. Of course the guards surrounding them were ridiculously many even for him but even he can't shake them off especially when the whole military suspects that there might still be someone out for his life. "Sorry about this. The Council just won't let me walk around without these guards tagging along."

"Must be hard on you." Kira said "But isn't this normal? I mean you are the Chairman."

"Well yeah." Athrun shook his head "but it wasn't this many"

"Did something happen?"

"Just some troublesome things"

"..Troublesome…?"

"I mean, uh, something happened at the HQ and, well…"

"An assassination attempt, huh?"

Athrun's eyes widened. "How did you.."

"It's kind of getting obvious here Athrun" Kira smiled as he pointed at the guards on his side.

Athrun sighed. "This is why I don't want any changes to be made on my surroundings."

Kira nodded. He felt sorry for his best friend. Although, assassination attempts on him in his own country was very rare, almost none. Given they knew his identity and position even before Orb revealed his status in public. He was announced heir when he was only around 16 years old and spent a good 2 years missing from the hungry eyes of the media. He at some point after the war was assigned bodyguards, because of his involvement on the war and the knowledge of him being the Ultimate Coordinator. They were everywhere just like how it was for Athrun, and he knew how it was suffocating him.

Kira took a glance at Athrun. "What really happened?"

Athrun kept silent for a while. Considering over whether to tell Kira what happened or keeps it from him, like how the Council and Military kept it hidden from the public. Kira noticed the lack of response from Athrun . He can't blame him. He was not his own man anymore. Even if he is the Chairman of PLANTS, Leader of Coordinators. He is still expected to follow orders. Kira placed a hand on Athrun's shoulder and slightly shook his head. "I understand." Athrun nodded at Kira and resumed their walking.

"Make sure that Prince Kira is safely escorted at his destination." He ordered at the soldier beside him as they stood near his car waiting for him to board.

"Really Athrun, you don't have to."

Athrun shook his head. "No way. I can't actually let you walk around PLANTS without an escort."

Kira chuckled. "Don't worry. They won't make it into a political issue just because you let me walk around without an escort."

Athrun made a confused face. "What are you talking about? I can't have my friend walking around my territory without some guide. That's the least I could do for wasting your time in visiting."

Kira smiled gratefully. "Thanks for the thought."

"It's time Chairman Zala." A soldier said. Athrun nodded and started heading to his car.

"I'll find some time tommorow and maybe take a day off so I can properly escort you." He said looking back at Kira as a soldier open the door to of the car for him. "You'll still have some spare time tomorrow, right?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure." Kira answered blankly.

Athrun nodded at Kira before going inside the already opened door of the car. After the door closed did Kira run to the side of the car where Athrun just boarded, the guards were alert but did not make any move to stop the prince. The tinted window immediately rolled down.

"What is it?" Athrun asked looking at his friend with a slightly confused look.

Kira smiled slightly at his friend. It was now or never.

"Can I come with you?"

* * *

There are some perks on being Kira Yamato. You have the power, the fame and the authority. Especially if you're best friends with one of the most respected, powerful man living today. Not that he was not less powerful than the other head of state or anything but, he has yet to prove himself to be respected by the public, not to mention introduce him properly to the world as the rightful heir of a sovereign nation.

Earlier he had asked if he can come with the chairman to wherever he will be going. Not that he didn't know already or at least had a hunch. As expected some the soldiers made a very minor fuss about it, squirming from their places as they looked at their chairman, hoping to reject him. Of course the chairman ignored their silent plea which was also copied by Kira. Athrun narrowed his eyes, not in the suspicious kind of way. Just questioning.

"Why?"

Kira shrugged. "Don't have anything to do at all actually. Might as well make my lost time with you productive."

Seeing that Athrun thought about it for a moment made Kira somewhat anxious. The possibility of him rejecting is being clearer to him. Kira thought that maybe, just maybe, Athrun will let him pass. Considering their connection to each other and of course his status, but thinking now as he saw Athrun slowly frown, was that enough?

"I'm actually heading to the ZAFT Headquarters." Athrun said still in his thinking mode, not looking at Kira. And this, for the prince, was a red signal given to him.

Kira half-faking a startled expression took a step back from the car. "Oh. I didn't know. Uh, sorry 'bout that." Everyone knew that access to ZAFT headquarters are strictly guarded and only ZAFT personnel's, soldiers and of course the Chairman and the Council are allowed to enter. Officials from other nations that are invited from the outside are only able to enter if they give a notice in advance that they will be visiting.

_"And she just had to go there."_ Kira thought to himself. He just recently learned or at least heard that a group of unidentified people were caught in the ZAFT Headquarters. Kira then learned that the PLANTS council were planning on not going public with it, since the information he heard were just rumors. How can the PLANTS council expect to hide that when there was an unconventional uproar happening inside the highly guarded base greatly concerning all of the civilians in the vicinity at the time. Of course Kira just deducted that the culprits were caught since there was no panic on the people's faces and the whole community on that matter. It's like nothing actually happened. Maybe it's because they were just rumors or that there was no official announcement from their most trusted council. Then Kira thought hard for a moment. The plan that he has been planning for so long. He might actually achieve it perfectly, but there will be some changes. And the changes include the Chairman.

Kira exhaled loudly. This plans going to be tougher that he hoped it would be. He might as well just go with the back-up plan. "Well then, I guess it can't be helped. I'll just see you tomorrow, okay." Kira then turned around and headed to the car provided for him. He was in deep thought when he suddenly heard someone call him.

"Kira!" Athrun called for him. "Hop on!"

And now he was inside one of the most guarded facility of ZAFT. One where other officials were required to get an approval before getting in. And he graciously entered the facility without even going through the standard security checks. He awkwardly nodded and smiled to the other personnel inside, who were eyeing him with a how-did-this-punk-get-in-here look. Of course he doesn't expect them to know him yet. He was yet to be introduced to the public and well, so not everyone who had a chance to see him during the war personally had an idea that he is in fact a very important political figure. He can't actually say that 'I'm the commander-in-chief of the platoons you fought with back at Orb' so that they will recognize him.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm not even allowed here like this with or without status." He eyed his best friend from the corner of his eye. He noticed the dignity and aura that the Chairman holds as he walked through the hallway. In the past, Athrun Zala always did walk with prestige a mysterious elegance that made him recognizable from others, recognizable as being Chairman Zala's son. But now, not only did he has that same grandeur as he walked, it has the aura that demanded respect that every living person knew that he was worthy of. Not as being the late Chairman's son or a brave unselfish soldier who fought for PLANTS, but as Athrun Zala a person who fought for peace and won.

Kira chuckled. Other than the mission that he has to do, he was really looking forward in seeing his best friend again and was very proud on what he has became. From an emotional and mental wreck the war forced him to become, to this person who now stood beside him. Proud, content and tranquil.

Athrun raised a brow. Passing by soldiers who stood straight and saluted at them. "What is it?"

"You've changed." Kira said a soft smile on his face "In a good way."

"Well you've changed too." Athrun shrugged. "I don't know if it's in a good way. Can't believe you actually came with me without some kind of argument, knowing I was headed here."

True, if it was the past him, Kira would have frantically rejected Athrun's offer but instead he accepted it and got inside the car with him without a moment's notice. Kira smiled guilty, gazing down at the ground. Thinking of what he is about to do to this man made him want to back out. He kind of expected that he will feel guilty and might think of abandoning the idea along the way. After talking with his best friend after so long. The strong bond of friendship and understanding that they had was starting to resurfaced again and now he can't bring himself to drag this person in this mess.

Maybe he can still back-out. He can still go back to the original plan.

"Chairman Zala!" The two looked back to see who had called.

Yzak was practically stomping from his half striding half walking pace. An angry scowl on his face and behind him his trusty and loyal right hand man who was trying to calmly keep up with the pissed silver haired commanders' stride, as well as the rest of the soldiers following them from behind. As he stopped in front of the two Yzak, Dearka and the rest abruptly raised their hands and saluted their Chairman.

Athrun returned the gesture. On which Kira hoped that he will not as he knew what would come next.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Letting a civilian inside the facility?!" he glared at Kira beside him.

At a loss on what to do under the commanders' suspicious glare. Kira did the most natural thing to do at the moment. At least for him.

Yzak's face twisted. His glare intensified as Kira stuck his hand out for a handshake. "Hi."

Athrun took a step and placed himself between the two. "Stop that Yzak. He is my guest."

Dearka who was grinning all the while placed his hand on the commanders' shoulder gesturing him to stop. "Now Commander, let's be friendly with Chairman Zala's guest."

"This is not some damned place for a field trip!" Yzak growled. "You don't take mere guest's inside this facility especially when...!"

At that Dearka pulled Yzak's shoulder making him stop his sentence. Yzak glanced at Dearka his expression stoned. Recovering himself, Yzak quickly brushed his hands off his shoulder and straightened himself ignoring the prescience of the civilian. He looked at Athrun with all the seriousness he can muster. "I suggest that your guest take his leave immediately."

"Situation under control, Commander?" Athrun ignoring his words said. It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Yzak's lips twitched as his glare came back. "Of course, Sir." the last part was stressed.

Dearka noticing the silent anger Yzak is trying to control decided to take over with the conversation. "Chairman, with all due respect, I suggest you heed the Commander. The situation even if under control is still bad and inviting a 'guest' here is reckless."

Athrun remained silent. Immediately brooding over the fact of what Dearka said. Seeing this Kira raised his hand trying to gather their attention, if he does not think of something, Athrun might as well send him home now. "If I may ask, what is going on?"

The three looked at him then Athrun cleared his throat. Slightly ashamed of forgetting to introduce them to Kira. "This is Commander Yzak Joule and Lieutenant Dearka Elsman."

Yzak glared at him again which made Kira smile nervously. Dearka raised his hand and acknowledged him making a small 'Yo' as a greeting.

"I'm sorry for Yzak's sudden temper." Athrun apologized. "But as I have told you before there has been a problem."

"I can see that." He then looked at Yzak and Dearka. He knew the both of them. Well at least only from Athrun's stories. The three of them were on the same team from the war years ago. His comrades that formed the Zala team.

"I believe Chairman that It is only right that you introduce him to us as well." Dearka said his friendly mode getting to him.

"Ah right, my name is..."

"We don't have time for this!" Yzak cut him. Waving his hand at the soldiers behind him. "Escort Chairman Zala's guest out."

The soldiers saluted and walk passed the commander heading to Kira when Athrun's voice stopped them. "There is no need for that Commander. I'll have someone accompany him at the lounge while we discuss this issue." He turned to brunette. "That would be alright with you, Kira?"

Kira was surprised. This was turning out to be easy. Way too easy. Ah. The perks of being Kira Yamato is taking effect.

"Sure." He nodded. This was very fortunate, If Athrun is not around, and so is the guilt.

"You won't have any problems with this right?" Athrun turned to Yzak, facing his extremely annoyed face.

Yzak was about to retort when a hand grabbed him in the shoulder. "No. That would be fine." Dearka said his hand placed firmly on his shoulder. Yzak tried to pry away but before he did he heard his tanned friend ask.

"Hey. What's your name?"

Kira smiled. Once again offering his hand to the both of them. "Kira. Kira Yamato."

A playful grin appeared on Athrun's lips as he caught a glimpse of Yzak's face eyes wide as the color drained from him. Dearka on the other hand gave out a short laugh before saluting to the Prince of Orb, Yzak regaining his composure, followed suit. Turning around swiftly Athrun started to leave the grin not leaving his features. "Let's go."

If he knew that they were going to hold them that long. He should have just said his name in the first place.

Before Athrun guided Kira to the lounge exclusive for the officials he gave Kira a tour of the building they were in, since he thought Yzak will not make a fuss anymore. Yzak and Dearka, after telling him that they will be waiting for him at his office, excused themselves after bidding the Prince of Orb a 'Have a pleasant visit'. Kira declined the tour at first saying that the Commander is waiting for him. Athrun only smiled. With guards on tow Athrun was like his personal tour guide as he told Kira the place they were in and their functions. Although Athrun was very careful on the information's that left his lips. Not giving any other info than their basics, if he tried to elaborate further they were either unclear or ambiguous. Kira respected his choice of words so he never asked any further information other than from the basics.

When they were on the very lower part of the building, which Athrun explained where they kept highly guarded intelligence. Kira's suspicion arose. He was about to pursue the topic more when he suddenly felt the guilt raining down on him little by little. What if those highly guarded information's includes the information where they kept criminals that they don't want others to know? Of course it would. Orb has a facility like that too.

And as Athrun hinted that the tour on that level was nearly done. Kira found himself partially listening as the other part seems to concentrate on the sound of his heart beating on his ears and the tightening of his fists on his side as they walked. This was what he had feared. He looked at his friend before hanging his head low, his posture down. Kira slowly closed his eyes as he felt the crawling feeling of disappointed in himself and his resolution. He can't bring himself to bring this mess to his best friend. He had back out at the last minute.

"Kira?" Athrun asked. Concerned as to why his friend held his head low. "Is something wrong?"

Kira looked at Athrun forgetting to hide the feelings he had. Athrun confused with the look the brunet had thought that something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Athrun asked his worry filled expression came in to Kira's sight. "Kira..."

The two coordinators jumped as well as their guards and quickly turned around when the sudden sound of a door opening not too far from them. But it was not the untimely sound of the door they were surprised at. There was a shrill, for a moment as two persons rushed out of the room, their ears had caught the muffled, ear piercing scream they had heard inside the building and as soon as the doors closed and the sound gone Athrun felt his friend dash to the doors that blocked the sound of the outcry they just heard.

He stood for a moment and ran to the place where Kira just entered. The cry was piercing, it made his ears pound not because of the high pitch sound it is, it was not even that loud since the person screaming was encased in a capsule like metal. It was the emotions that the person screamed with. Athrun saw that the person screaming was one of the people who they have caught infiltrating the base days ago. The same person who he fought against as she tried to kill him.

The first thing that Athrun thought was why was she screaming. Not only was that she trying to break free of something that held her inside the capsule, she was also crying. He scanned the area there was only three people inside all were wearing a white lab coat. He then asked himself why was the girl in there? She was supposed to be confined on the cell two floors down where they were in. He looked at the capsule where the girl was confined. Those were used for confining people who were labeled as ED.

Extremely Dangerous Individuals.

He had no idea. He was only informed that something happened to the criminal held in the base and that they are requesting his prescense immediately. At that moment he wanted to go to Yzak and make him explain everything that happened. He was too engrosed in thinking of what has happened. When out of the blue, he felt himself tense up as he heard a familiar click.

His mind was like in slow motion as Athrun registered the image in front of him. A few steps ahead from where he is standing was his friend who just suddenly ran to this room. The person who has been his best friend for many years and the one whom he has given his absolute trust. The person who has been missing for years from his family, his hometown and from the public. Was now infront of him, with a gun in his hand, pointed directly at the person standing beside the screaming girl.

"Release her!"


End file.
